


on the couch? really?

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Quickies, Smut, also its in lowercase, hhhhhh im sorry, idk how to dirty talk though so i tried my best, idk how to tag smut, its stupid, seonghwa sees them as they end their deed, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yeosang is evil. thats all.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	on the couch? really?

**Author's Note:**

> i am too pussy to write full smut and i also was scared to put this on my actual account so AHHHH here u go. also i didn't know how to end this so its bad.

A menace. 

That is the response you would get if you asked Wooyoung to describe Yeosang to you. 

A complete and utter menace. A devil. A little shit if you will. 

After a long day of practice, everyone including Wooyoung was packing up ready to go home and go straight to bed. He was zipping his bag up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he smiled seeing Yeosang standing there. 

Now, when Yeosang stared at him with puppy eyes and asked him if he could stay back just half an hour to _help him perfect a couple of moves he felt he was struggling with_ and with the way he stood with his feet turned in and voice quieter than usual, Wooyoung just assumed he was a little embarrassed that he didn't have the moves down. So what was he gonna do? Say no to the adorable boy standing shyly in front of him? Absolutely not. 

This should've been innocent right? 

Wrong?

First off when Yeosang went over to plug his phone into the speakers Wooyoung definitely did not expect him to play answer. 

They were doing fever promotions, why would he need to practice answer? They wouldn't be performing it for ages. 

"Answer? We aren't performing answer."

Yeosang. Evil yeosang. Looks down at the ground shyly and says. "I just wanted a refresher but because we haven't done it for a while I am a little off."

Yeah, that makes sense. It's good to keep refreshed on the other dances. Yeah sure. 

"So what part are you struggling with?"

No response is given.

Yeosang just stands there. 

Wooyoung assumes he's just focusing while he waits for whatever part he is struggling wi-

Oh. 

As the lyrics say "bulleo bulleo uril jigeum bulleo" Yeosang starts to dance, letting out a weak hip thrust. 

The youngers brain short circuits. 

"I just can't snap my hips correctly, it's been too long."

Yeah. This is fine. Yup. 

It was definitely not fine at all. 

The next half hour was absolute hell. After demonstrating just once how to get the snap of the hips right it was as if a switch flipped in Yeosang's brain and he suddenly had it down but he just kept insisting he wasn't getting it right. 

For half an hour Yeosang stared at him through the big mirrors, snapping his hips **hard** with a dark unreadable look in his eyes that made Wooyoung shudder. 

"How am i doing babe? Does it look better?" Yeosang asks with the smallest smirk on his lips as he thrusts one final time, stifling back a laugh as Wooyoung not so subtly stares directly at his crotch. 

"Yeah you perfected it fast." He tries to respond normally but it comes out high pitched and broken. 

The older giggles. He fucking giggles. "We should probably head home hmm?" The olders gaze lowers on Wooyoung's body as he speaks before turning around and literally skipping off to unplug his phone and collect his bag. 

Wooyoung looks down to see what Yeosang was looking at and-

Oh. 

He's hard. Like really hard. 

Due to him standing completely still for so long as he watched Yeosang dance he hadn't even noticed the uncomfortable straining against his pants. 

Only then does he realise that Yeosang kept him back on purpose. Of course he did.

"Woo, come on love let's go home it's late hm?"

He gulps when he sees the shit eating grin planted on the olders face. 

God he's so in for it. 

The 10 minute walk home to the dorm felt like hours. The tension in the air could've been cut with a butter knife. It didn't help that Yeosang had wrapped his arm around his waist. A normal boyfriend action sure, but Yeosang had tucked his hand inside the youngers hoodie gently rubbing his side with cold fingers making him shiver and definitely not helping his problem downstairs. 

They were making their way to their doorstep when a small whine involuntarily makes its way out of Wooyoung's throat. 

That takes us to the current time. 

Yeosang lets out an evil laugh, turning to face Wooyoung and grab his hips, flushing their crotches together causing a high pitched moan from the younger. 

"So fucking needy huh? Couldn't even wait to get inside?" Yeosang says in a tone that's almost mocking. 

"Ah please Yeosang."

"Mmm, i don't know what you are asking for baby boy."

The whine he gets in response is high pitched and so loud anyone awake on their floor could've heard it. "Need you to touch me."

Keys fly out of Yeosang's pocket so fast its a miracle they didn't get flung across the floor. He unlocks the front door shoving the younger inside and immediately slamming their lips together. 

The youngers fingers tangle themselves into the long hair at Yeosang's nape, tugging slightly which earns a deep groan from the older. Wooyoung takes this to his advantage slipping his tongue into the heat of Yeosang's mouth and exploring every single corner he can reach. 

Lips still locked Yeosang walks them both to the couch, Wooyoung falling with Yeosang still on top of him when the back of his knees meet the couch cushion. 

Yeosang easily separates the youngers thighs and settles himself in between them, fitting as if the space were created just for him. The faint brush of their crotches in the process makes Wooyoung inhale sharply through his nose and groan into his lover's lips. 

Yeosang pulls off his lips ignoring the whines of protest, eyes following the string of saliva connecting them. 

Wooyoung isn't whining in complaint for long as after a few adjustments the older has settled back down in a position that causes their hips to collide perfectly.

When Wooyoung throws his head back and lets out a moan a little too loud for the middle of the night in a quiet house of 6 other people, Yeosang takes this as an advantage diving in to kiss his lovers neck. 

He bites the spot right under Wooyoungs ear that he knows is so sensitive and the younger cries out. 

"S-Sangie oh my god please, please, please!" Wooyoung says in rushed breaths. 

"You like this don't you?" He whispers into the youngers ear, licking over the shell. "How easy it is for me to rile you up." 

"Yes yes! Ah- I love it."

Yeosang laughs, the vibrations against Wooyoungs neck making him whimper. 

Wooyoung didn't realise how fast is release was approaching him but with the way that Yeosang grinds their hips together just right and leaves little love bites along his neck he knows he won't last much longer. 

"Yeo-"

"Mmh you gonna cum baby boy?" Yeosang says accentuating his words with sharp pinches of his teeth.

Yeosang grinds down especially hard whispering words of affirmation into his ear and Wooyoung cums in his pants with a loud whine. 

At the sight of his lover all flushed, lips swollen and panting the older groans and grinds his hips down one final time also reaching his release throwing his head back in a deep moan. 

Wooyoung looks up at him with a dopey smile and he is about to lean down for a kiss when-

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A voice is heard from where Yeosang assumes to be the hall. 

When he looks up he meets eyes with a dishevelled Seonghwa who had definitely just woken up and was clearly angry. 

"Hi hyung...um how long have you been there?" Yeosang has at least got some decency to look embarrassed. 

"I just watched you fucking cum in your pants!" Seonghwa yells sighing afterwards. "Its like 1am and come on you two. On the couch? Really? You two are roommates you could've just fucked in your bed but no do it on the couch that we share!"

Wooyoung has to hold in his laughs at his hyungs angry rant. He's definitely very grateful that he is hidden by Yeosang who hasn't moved from above him.

"Sorry! It's Yeosangs fault." Wooyoung snorts when Yeosang glares down at him. 

"You know what I'm too tired for this I will deal with you two in the morning and you Yeosang since you are the mastermind are doing the washing tomorrow." 

"Hah!" Wooyoung laughs poking his boyfriend. 

"Don't push it Woo." Seonghwa's tone is dangerously low and Wooyoung knows better than to retaliate. 

After Seonghwa has stomped back into his room, slamming the door a little too aggressively the pair relax. 

"I hate you." Wooyoung says with a weak punch to Yeosangs chest. 

"No you don't." Yeosang smiles when Wooyoung groans in annoyance. "Come on you lets go to bed."

"Yeo there's still cum in my pants!"

"Let's get changed then. I can't be fucked showering now it can wait until morning." Yeosang stands up pulling the younger with him whos legs happen to be slightly wobbly. 

"You are a menace you know that?"

"Mm? Yeah." Yeosang says with a smile planting a quick kiss on Wooyoungs lips before they retreat into their room to fall asleep forgetting about Seonghwa's threats. 

**Author's Note:**

> seonghwa if you are reading this i'm so sorry but also why the fuck are you even here. you've been caught.


End file.
